


The Bitch Jerk Complex

by apocalypsecat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, bitch, bitch jerk, broment, brother moment, jerk, samdean - Freeform, samdean drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 04:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apocalypsecat/pseuds/apocalypsecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Sam slammed the door to the motel room shut. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe Dean was so damn stupid, so damn desperate to always be the protective older brother. He could take care of himself and he didn't need a brother up his ass to do it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bitch Jerk Complex

Sam slammed the door to the motel room shut. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe Dean was so damn stupid, so damn desperate to always be the protective older brother. He could take care of himself and he didn't need a brother up his ass to do it.

"Woah what did the door do?"

"Shut the fuck up Dean." Sam growled, throwing the duffel bag to the ground and slumping down on a chair. He barely flinched as a Desert Eagle fired and shot a bullet through the door.

"Yeah right back at you Sam! Get a fucking grip." Dean yelled, flicking the safety back on the gun.

"Get a grip?! Dean how about you stop being an overprotective ass and treating me like a time bomb that's gonna blow?" Sam stood up, shoving Dean's shoulder. "Dammit you're such a jerk!" His words were met with silence. Sam swallowed and turned around, walking away. It was only when he opened the door that Dean spoke again and even then it was barely a whisper.

"Bitch."

Sam stood still. He turned around slightly and the smallest of smiles graced his face.

"I'll get some pie."

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Kimberly's tumblr url thebitchjerkcomplex.tumblr.com - seriously go check her blog out she's awesome


End file.
